Apocalypse in time
by NakuHetalia
Summary: ¡La magia de Inglaterra manda accidentalmente a nueve naciones a 59 años en el futuro! ¿serán capases de volver?, ¿Quienes son esos chicos misteriosos? ¿Que paso en estos 59 años? ¿sera Canadá ser por fin notado? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? ¡Pues averígualo aquí! Murtiples parejas:GerIta, UsUk, Prucan, Spamano, Gripan, Rochu, ScotFra, ect.
1. Chapter 1: ¿¡Que?

_Hola! como están?_

 _Buena esta es mi nueva historia, ( que espero terminar T.T) Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos espero que les guste. Y voy pidientero por mi falta de ortografía desde ahora, ¡Perdón si les molesta! (Pidiendo perdón al estilo japones)_

 _Los chicos que están en la historia son O,C **mios,** y los otros futuros O,C también._

 _NO soy dueño de hetalia y/o de sus personajes._

* * *

 _¿¡Que acaso soy el único país con cerebro aquí?!_ Grito Alemania frustrado en su mente, mientras estaba en otra conferencia mundial mientras veía a América, Inglaterra y a Francia pelear.

Dio un suspiro profundo, volteo a ver a su ex aliado y ahora amante, Italia, que estaba haciendo constantemente diciendo en vos baja _"Ve"_ , giro su cabeza al otro lado viendo a su otro ex aliado Japón, quien estaba tratando de conversar con la soñolienta nación de Grecia, sin éxito.

A continuación su mirada se dirigió a su hermano, la ex nación Prusia, ahora Alemania del este, quien estaba hablando con un oso flotante, mientras presumía de ser increíble, a su lado estaba Italia del Sur o Romano, rojo como un tomate, gritando groserías a la nación de España para que no lo abrazara, lo cual no parecía tener ningún efecto a esta y seguía sonriendo y abrasando a este.

-¿¡Crees que no puedo contigo por otros cien años, rana!?- Grito la nación británica.

-Honhonhon~ eso no cambia que casino mejor que tú, mon ami~- rio Francia.

-¡JAJAJAJA, NO TE PREOCUPES IGGY EL HEROE TE SALVARA!-Grito el norteamericano abrazando con un brazo a él inglés y con el otro sosteniendo una hamburguesa.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda baka, y en cuanto a ti rana de esta no sales vivo!" grito Inglaterra sacando una varita con una estrella.

"Honhonhon~ no le tengo miedo a tu "magiecita" Angleterre~." Burlo Francia.

"¡Ya veremos rana!" Grito. Inglaterra empezó a decir las palabras mágicas, cuando de pronto algo lo hizo tropezar en mitad del conjuro.

"¿¡Pero que mier-" Gritaron algunas naciones cuando una luz blanca envolvió a la sala de reunión.

"¡Ve, Alemania!" Grito Italia.

"¡Italia!" Grito Alemania.

Y todo se desvaneció en negro.

* * *

"¿Oye amigo estas vivo?" Dijo una voz.

 _¿Eh?_

"¿No está muerto? Aru."

 _¿De dónde vienen esas voces?_

"No lo creo mon ami, todavía respira."

 _Suenan familiares…_

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Canadá, tu dueño…"

 _¿Por qué me duele la cabeza…?_

"¡Canada bro, desde cuando estás aquí?"

"He estado desde el principio, Estados Unidos…"

"¡Mirad está despertando, aru!

Alemania lentamente logro abrir sus ojos, la cabeza lo estaba matando, trato de recordar algo y en ese momento recordó a Italia llamándolo cuando esa luz blanca apareció.

"¿¡Italia!?" Grito histérico levantándose rápido.

"¡Guau. Tranquilo bro!" Dijo Estados Unidos.

"¿Estados Unidos?" Pregunto.

"¡El mismo!" Grito.

Alemania vio alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la sala de reuniones, ahora se encontraban en una especie de ciudad en ruinas, también logro darse cuenta de que china, Japón, Francia, España, Canadá (Que apenas fue notado…), Noruega y Finlandia, también estaban aquí además de él y estados unidos.

"Alemania-San, ¿se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Japón.

"Si, estoy bien Japón, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto.

"No lo sabemos, acabamos de despertar aquí." Dijo España.

"Y también no hemos podido encontrar a otra nación, aru." Dijo china.

Alemania empezó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que Italia no estaba aquí, también estaba preocupado por su hermano y las otras naciones, pero él sabía que podían cuidarse solos. Italia no, la pequeña nación podría estar ahora llorando y llamando a Alemania, lo que lo hizo preocuparse más.

"No se preocupe, Alemania- San seguramente Italia- Kun está bien." Dijo Japón, dándose cuenta de la preocupación del alemán.

"Ja, Gracias Japon." Dijo.

"¿Escuchan eso?" Pregunto Finlandia.

"¿Escuchar que, mon ami?" Pregunto Francia.

"Se escucha como gritos y disparos…" Dijo Noruega.

Todos guardaron silencio y precisamente se pudo escuchar gritos y disparos que no provenían de muy lejos.

"¿Tal vez sean las demás naciones...?" Pregunto Finlandia.

"Tendremos que averiguarlo." Dijo Alemania.

Todos comenzaron a correr de donde provenían los disparos y los gritos, mientras observaban la ciudad completamente destruida, no había ni una sola persona y el único ruido que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de las naciones.

Al llegar donde el ruido, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a un chico y dos chicas con máscaras peleando con una especie de robots con forma humana, y se veía que estaban en desventaja, el único hombre el cual tenía una máscara de un gato, el cual tenia cabello castaño claro, llevaba pantalones baquero grises y una remera color roja oscura. El estaba tirado en el suelo peleando con uno de los robots cuerpo a cuerpo, una de las chicas la cual tenía una máscara del zorro blanco de Japón, que estaba luchando con uno de los robots con una katana japonesa, llevaba un kimono de color morado y la otra chica la cual llevaba una máscara de un tigre, era rubia de cabello corto y iba con unos pantalones militares y una remera magas cortas de color negro, la cual peleaba también cuerpo a cuerpo con un robot más grande que los otros dos.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlos, aru!" Grito China.

"Tiene razón, tenemos que ayudarles." Dijo Alemania.

Todos los demás asintieron y corrieron a ayudar a esas tres personas. Estados Unidos, España y Finlandia fueron a ayudar a la chica con la máscara de tigre con el robot gigante, Noruega, China, Japón, ayudaron a la chica con máscara de zorro y Francia, Canadá y Alemania, fueron con el chico con máscara de gato tirado en el suelo. Los tres jóvenes parecían sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de las naciones, pero a los pocos segundos se volvieron a centrar en la batalla.

Pero un repentino sonido como el de un silbato hizo que los robots detuvieran su ataque y retirándose de la zona.

"¿Por qué se detuvieron?" Dijo el chico con máscara de gato, con asentó italiano, sorprendiendo a las naciones.

"No tengo ni idea neko-san, pero hay que aprovechar e irnos." Dijo la chica con máscara de zorro, con un claro asentó japonés.

"Zorro blanco tiene razón hay que irnos." Dijo la chica con máscara de tigre, con asentó alemán.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a correr lejos, cuando de repente el chico con mascara de gato se detuvo dándose la vuelta y mirando a las naciones.

"¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vamos!" Grito.

Las naciones se miraron entre si y empezaron a correr en la dirección de los tres enmascarados.

* * *

Después de un rato de correr los tres chicos se metieron en una casa abandonada, seguidos por las otras diez naciones.

La chica con mascara de tigre se apoyó en una de las paredes de la casi derrumbada casa, respirando profundo, y empezó a hablar con sus compañeros en un idioma que ninguno de los diez países parecía conocer, parecía alemán, pero también tenía mescla entre italiano, las naciones no sabían que hacer así que permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Alemania hablo primero.

"Disculpen." Dijo Alemania.

Los tres chicos literalmente saltaron del susto, los países supusieron que se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí. Los tres se dieron vuelta a los países, los jóvenes los miraron y jadearon de la sorpresa al ver con claridad a las naciones.

De pronto el chico con mascara de gato corrió a Alemania, tomando su rostro y girándolo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda bruscamente, mirándolo de arriba y abajo, confundido Alemania, miro al chico y antes de preguntar algo fue interrumpido por el chico.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto.

"¿Qué?" Dijo confundido Alemania.

"Dije, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Alemania." Dijo.

El chico lentamente retrocedió, confundiendo a todos, la chica con mascara de zorro blanco se acercó a Japón y le dijo.

"¿P-podría d-decirme su n-nombre?" Pregunto nerviosa.

"Mi nombre es Japón." Dijo Japón confundido por los nervios de la chica.

La chica con mascara de zorro y el chico con mascara de gato miraron a la joven con mascara de tigre la cual estaba temblando.

"Sorella…" Dijo lentamente el chico.

"Tigre-San." Dijo también lentamente la chica.

"¿Cuáles son los nombres de todos?" Pregunto la chica con mascara de tigre, muy despacio y con miedo.

Los países confundidos se presentaron.

"Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, el representante de Alemania."

"Kiku Honda, Japón."

"¡El héroe Alfred f. Jones, Estados Unidos!"

"Soy Francis Bonnefoy~, Francia, el país del amour~."

"Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo~ España~."

"Soy Wang Yao, China, aru ~."

"Tino Väinämöinen, Finlandia ~."

"Lukas Bondevik, Noruega."

"Matthew Williams, Canadá."

Los chicos se quedaron callados, por un rato, hasta que los tres dijeron.

"Mein Gott…" Dijo la chica tigre.

"Mio Dio… esto no es posible…" Dijo el chico.

"Kore wa kisekidesu…" Dijo la chica zorro.

Los países se quedaron mirando a los chicos, confundidos.

"Sorella, tenemos que volver y decirle a el jefe." Hablo el chico.

"Neko-San, tiene razón Tigre-San." Dijo la japonesa.

La chica tigre no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el suelo, por un rato, hasta que reacciono.

"Está bien..." Dijo.

"Perdonen…" Dijo Japón.

Los tres chicos pusieron su vista en la nación japonesa.

"¿Dónde estamos?, si no le molestan" preguntó Japón.

Los tres miraron confundidos a la nación japonesa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto el chico.

"Lo que pasa es que no sabemos dónde estamos mon ami, hace un rato estamos en una reunión, cuando Angleterre hizo algo con su "barita mágica" y todos nosotros despertamos en esta ciudad destruida." Explico Francia.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato callados, se miraron entre ellos, se susurraron algo y la chica tigre dijo.

"Están en las antiguas tierras de Estados Unidos, en el año 2054." Informo.

"¡¿QUEEE?!" Gritaron todas las naciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... :3

Traducción:

Kore wa kisekidesu: Es un milagro,(Japones)

Mein Gott: Dios mio, (Aleman)

Mi Dios mio Dios, (italiano)

Sorella: Hermana (Italiano)

Mon Ami: Amigo mio (Francés)


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro

Hooola, gente :3

haca les traigo el capitulo dos, espero que les guste ;D

hetalia no pertenece y/o sus personajes.

Disfruten!

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Encuentro.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Gritaron todas las naciones.

Los tres jóvenes saltaron sorprendidos.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?- Grito Estados unidos, agarrando de los hombros al chico y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente.

-P-por f-favor s-suélteme.- Dijo el joven entre las sacudidas.

La muchacha con mascara de tigre, suspiro y miro a las naciones.

-Bueno no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero…. ¿de qué año vienen exactamente todos ustedes?- Pregunto, mientras no apartaba la vista de Alemania.

-Del 2015.- Dijo España.

-Como supuse…- Volvió a suspirar la chica.

-Señor Estados Unidos-Sama, ¿podría dejar de sacudir a Neko-san? Creo que está a punto de vomitar…- Dijo la chica zorro a Estados unidos, al ver que su amigo parecía apunto de vomitar, claro que no se veía bien por la máscara.

-P-pero…-

-Suéltalo Estados Unidos.- Dijo Alemania.

Regañadamente la joven nación norteamericana soltó al chico.

-G-gracias.- Dijo débilmente.

-Sé que están confusos, pero se los explicaremos.- Dijo la chica tigre.- Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero… creo que el hechizo del señor Inglaterra, los mando al futuro, exactamente cincuentainueve años en el futuro, para ser exactos.- Dijo en tono serio.

-Como pensaba…- Murmuro Noruega.

-P-pero porque está todo destruido.- Pregunto Finlandia.

-Pues…- dijo la chica tigre, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Estamos en guerra...- Dijo.

-¿Guerra?- Pregunto España.

-Bueno… es una larga historia… ¿Nos queda tiempo?- pregunto el chico a la chica tigre.

-Si.- dijo.

-Está bien… Bueno… esto paso hace 25 años en el futuro de ustedes y el pasado de nosotros.- Empezó.- Nadie sabe cómo comenzó todo, pero hubo un incidente en Rusia, cuando uno soldados de un país desconocido atacaron un pequeño pueblo, acabando con todas las vidas de este. El presidente de Rusia muy enojado culpo a los Estados Unidos, lo cual fue protestado por su presidente diciendo que fue culpa de Italia y así se fueron culpando uno tras otro. Llegando al punto de que estalló la guerra inevitable… La tercera guerra mundial…- Las naciones jadearon.- Poco a poco sangre tiño las calles, ciudades, Naciones, todo…- Dijo.

-¿Pero que eran esos robots que los estaban atacando?- Pregunto Alemania.

-Ellos son centinelas que se encargan de eliminar a los rebeldes.- Dijo.

-¿Rebeldes?- Pregunto Noruega.

\- Si. Hace 20 años los Estados Unidos, para poder conseguir información sobre el armamento nuclear de Rusia, China, Alemania y otros países, creo una fuerza de inteligencia artificial que podía entrar a cualquier sistema de comunicación sin problemas y controlarlo a voluntad propia, llamaron a ese programa "EVA", pero algo salió mal y lo imposible paso…

EVA tomo conciencia propia, ella tomo el control de todo el armamento nuclear de los países más importantes, y sin avisar los lanzo.- Al decir eso todos los países sintieron un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

\- Estados Unidos, Alemania, Rusia y otros países, recibieron el peor golpe de las bombas nucleares, lo cual hizo que casi más de cuatro millones de personas murieran y otras millones por la intoxicación del aire por culpa de la energía nuclear. Pero EVA no solo tomo control de las bombas nucleares, sino también de una base militar de los Estados Unidos, la cual estaban desarrollando unos robots para la guerra, los cuales tienen una armadura de adamantio, los cuales tenían una base de datos con todos los estilos de combate y estaban muy bien diseñados para pelear.

En pocas semanas avía tomado toda América y en unos meses después como era de esperarse tomo Europa y Asia. Los humanos dejaron de pelear entre ellos y se unieron en una rebelión contra las maquinas. Ahora nuestro jefe nos mandó a recolectar provisiones para nuestro campamento cuando los centinelas nos vieron y nos atacaron.- Finalizo.

Las nueve naciones no sabían que decir, estaban completamente en shock para decir algo.

-Gato, hay que llevarlos a la base.- Dijo La chica tigre.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo.

El saco una especie de boquitoqui de su cintura y comenzó a hablar con la otra persona del otro lado.

-Ratón ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto.

-Claro amigo, ¿Cómo les fue?- Dijo la vos.

-Bueno… no tan bien como esperábamos. Los centinelas nos vieron.- dijo.

El boquitoqui se quedó en silencio por un rato.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto preocupado la vos.

-Sí, no se preocupen… y también… tuvimos otro problemita.- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de problema?-

-Bueno… no sabría cómo explicarlo… lo verán por ustedes mismos, estaremos de vuelta en unas horas, ¿ok?- Dijo.

-¿eh?... está bien, avisare a los demás.- Dijo.

-Está bien.-

El chico gato suspiro y miro a sus compañeros.

-Ya está.- dijo.

-Hay que ponerse en marcha, zorro blanco, ve a ver si no hay ningún centinela cerca.- Dijo.

-Hai, Tigre- San.-

La chica tigre miro a las nueve naciones que ya avían salido del trance.

-Los llevaremos a ver a nuestro jefe, seguramente él sepa como mandarlos de vuelta a su tiempo.- Dijo.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Finlandia feliz.

-Si.-

Después de decir eso zorro blanco entro de nuevo a la casa.

-Tigre-San, está todo despejado, parece que no hay centinelas cerca.- Dijo.

-Gracias zorro blanco. Bien hay que ponernos en marcha.- Les dijo a los demás.

-¿Crees que lleguemos antes del anochecer, tigre?- Pregunto gato.

-Calculó que llegaremos antes de que el sol se ponga.- dijo tranquila.

* * *

Después de lo pareció una hora de caminar, las nueve naciones y los tres chicos, salieron por fin de la ciudad.

-Disculpe señorita.- dijo Francia, refiriéndose a la chica tigre.

-¿Si?-

-Bueno… quería preguntarles, ¿cuáles son sus nombre?- Pregunto.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego a las naciones.

-Mi nombre es Ana.- Dijo la chica tigre.

-Soy Sakura.- Dijo la chica zorro.

-Y yo soy Luciano.- dijo el chico gato.

Las nueve naciones asintieron.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?- pregunto Luciano a Ana.

-Mmm… no mucho creo…- Dijo.

-*Suspiro*…Estoy tan cansado…- Dijo.

-Yo también, mona mi.- Se quejó Francia

-Me duele la espalda, aru.- Dijo china frotándose el lomo.

-Ana-San, ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? No creo que los centinelas estén cerca.- Dijo Sakura.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, descansemos en esa rocas de ahí.- Dijo Ana, señalando un montón de rocas, que se encontraban a su derecha, todos asintieron y se dirigieron ahí.

Alemania miro con intriga a los jóvenes, no parecían de más de 17 años, pero parecía que habían pasado por mucho. Dirigió sus ojos al chico que se llamaba Luciano, el cual se avía sentado en una de las rocas. Pudo ver que él tenía dos pistolas en la cintura, no parecía ser físicamente fuerte. Alemania sin más que hacer se acercó al chico y se sentó en una de las rocas que estaba al lado de él.

-Hallo…- Dijo Alemania.

-C-Ciao…- Dijo nervioso.

Silencio.

 _¿¡Por qué están difícil hablar con él!?_ Grito Alemania en su cabeza.

-Así que… ¿eres italiano?- Pregunto él.

-Bueno… no exactamente.-Dijo el rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto curioso.

-Bueno… mi mamma es italiana pero mi vati es alemán.- Dijo mirando directamente a Alemania.

La nación alemana se sorprendió.

-¿En serio?-

-Sip~… aunque… a mi mamma no le gusta hablar de mi papa…- Dijo triste.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Luciano!- Grito Ana.

Alemania y Luciano voltearon a la chica llamada Ana, la cual sonaba muy enojada con el muchacho.

-*Suspiro* Perdón…a mi hermana no le gusta que hable de Vati…- Le susurro a Alemania.

-Oh ... -

Luciano se levantó de la roca y se acercó a hablar con su hermana.

-Alemania-San.- Llamo Japón.

-¿Que sucede, Japón?- Pregunto la nación Germana.

-He estado hablando con Sakura- San, y hay algo que me molesta…- Dijo Japón.

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno… Sakura- san me hablo sobre que su base se encontraba bajo tierra, también que hay solo 200 personas viviendo en la base, pero… cuando le pregunte sobre quien era su líder, ella cambio de tema muy rápido…- Dijo Japón frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm… eso es muy extraño…- Dijo Alemania.

-¡Suficiente descanso, hay que seguir!- Grito Ana.

* * *

Después de lo que pareció ser una hora de caminar, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña casi destruida en el medio de un bosque.

-¿Esta es la gran base de los rebeldes?- Pregunto Estados Unidos decepcionado.

Luciano dio una pequeña carcajada por el comentario del americano.

-No, no, esta es solo la entrada de la base.- Dijo Luciano sonriéndoles a las naciones.

-¿La entrada?- Pregunto Noruega.

-Sí, nuestra base está bajo tierra para evitar que los centinelas nos vean.- Dijo Sakura.

\- Síganos y no digan sus nombres aunque se los pregunten, ¿Ok?- Dijo Ana.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto España.

-Solo háganlo…-Dijo en tono serio.

Todas las naciones miraron confundidos a la chica, pero decidieron obedecer.

Al entrar a la cabaña, la cual era muy pequeña, ya que solo tenía una cama vieja, un armario viejo, una cocina casi destruida y una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas cubiertas de tela de araña.

-¿Y ahora que, aru?- Pregunto China.

Ignorando la pregunta de la vieja nación, Luciano camino hasta el armario el cual estaba al lado de la cama y lo abrió. Las nueve naciones se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que no era un armario normal, era un ascensor.

-¿Genial? ¿No? - Dijo Luciano.

-¡Totalmente!- Estuvo de acuerdo el americano emocionado.

-¡Bien, todo el mundo abordo!- Grito Luciano.

-Luciano, es un ascensor no un barco.- Dijo su hermana suspirando.

Todas las nueve naciones y los tres chicos entraron al ascensor.

-¿No está muy apretado aquí, mon ami? – Pregunto Francia siendo aplastado por España y Alemania.

-¿¡Quién me está pisando el pie, aru!?- Grito China.

-¡Lo siento!- Grito Finlandia.

-¡¿Quién está tocando el trasero del héroe?! ¡Ese privilegio solo lo tiene Iggy!- Grito Estados Unidos.

-¡ahí! ¡Mi cabello!- Dijo Sakura.

-¡Gomenasai, Sakura-San!- Se disculpó Japón.

-¡Silencio!- Grito Ana.

Todos Guardaron silencio.

-Luciano, presiona de una vez el maldito botón.- Dijo la rubia antes de explotar de enojo.

-S-Si.-

Al presionar el botón, el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Y en unos pocos segundos, sonó un pequeño ruido.

-Recuerden lo que les dije, no digan sus nombres hasta que vean a nuestro jefe.- Les recordó Ana.

Al abrirse las puertas, los tres jóvenes y las nueve naciones salieron.

-Guau… esto es increíble.- Dijo Estados Unidos.

Las naciones vieron sorprendidas como una especie de estacionamiento con varios vehículos de todas las clases.

-¿Son todos suyos?- Pregunto Japón.

-No realmente, casi todos son de nuestro jefe y de los comandantes.- Dijo Luciano.

-¡Ana, Mon Amour~!- Grito Alguien.

Todas las naciones vieron como una chica con mascara de conejo, cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y con un pantalón vaquero gris y una polera de color morado, corriendo hasta ellos y saltando sobre Ana y la abrazo.

-Amour~, ¿estás bien? Allen me dijo que los centinelas los vieron, ¿no te hicieron daño, verdad? , ¡Juro que si te lastimaron algunos de tus hermosos cabellos los matare!- Dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba a Ana de arriba a abajo.

-Alexa, estoy bien…- Dijo suspirando Ana.

-Sí, así que aléjate de mi hermana.- Dijo entre dientes Luciano agarrando a Ana de los hombros y tirándola a su lado.

-¡Que cruel eres, mon ami, solo estaba preocupada!- Protesto Alexa.

-No me importa.- Dijo en tono asesino y con un aura oscura a su alrededor, parecida a la de Rusia, asustando a las naciones.

-*Suspiro* Disculpen a Luciano-San, él es muy celoso con su hermana Ana-San.- Dijo Sakura.

Las naciones sin más que decir asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Alexa, al notar la presencia de las naciones.

-¡Nadie!- Grito Ana liberándose del agarre de su hermano y empujado a Alexa lejos.

-Luciano-San, hay que llevarlo con el jefe antes de que nos encontremos con alguien más.- Dijo Sakura.

-Sí, tienes razón.-

-Síganos y traten de no hacer ruido.- Le dijo a las naciones.

Las naciones siguieron a los dos chicos, por una especie de pasillo lardo con una puerta grande al final.

-Emperren aquí con sakura, por favor.- Dijo Luciano antes de desaparecer detrás de la gran puerta.

Alemania y las otras naciones empezaron a ponerse tensos, después de un rato, _¿Quién será su jefe? ¿Podremos volver? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?_ Estas fueron las tres preguntas que pasaron por las cabezas de todas las naciones.

De pronto se pudo escuchar como unos gritos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, lamentablemente no se podía entender que es lo que decían.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para las naciones, Luciano salió de la puerta.

-El jefe… los vera ahora…- Dijo el en tono grabe.

Todas las naciones tragaron duro y pasaron la puerta. Al entrar las naciones pudieron ver que era como una pequeña oficina, pudieron ver también una silla dada vuelta mirando a la pared.

-Nunca… Nunca pensé que volvería a verlos.- Dijo una vos grave con asentó italiano.

Las naciones literalmente saltaron y miraron a la silla de oficina dada vuelta.

-¿Tu eres el jefe de la resistencia?- Pregunto Alemania.

-…Si…- Dijo.

-¿Es verdad que nos puedes mandar de nuevo a nuestros hogares?- Pregunto Noruega.

-*Suspiro* Eso espero.- Respondió.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto por fin Japón.

Silencio.

-¿De verdad quieren saber?- Pregunto.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo el japonés.

-Nunca cambias… ¿verdad Japón?- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-¿Nani? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- Pregunto Japón confundido.

-De hecho… los conozco a todos.- Dijo.

-¿Eres una nación?- Pregunto Estados Unidos.

-Si.- Dijo.

Silencio.

-*Risa* como extrañaba sus voces.- Susurro.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Alemania serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Doitsu? ¿No reconoces la vos te tu primer amigo?- Pregunto.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido el alemán.

La silla poco a poco se dio la vuelta rebelando el rostro del jefe de la resistencia.

-N-No puede ser…-

-¡Dios!-

-¿¡ITALIA!?- Gritaron todos.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado ;P cometen si les gusto.

Traducción:

Mon Amour: Mi amor (francés)

Nani: ¿Que? (japones)

Mon Ami: Amigo mio (francés)


	3. Hijos- Parte 1

Lo siento tanto por tardar con el capitulo :c

Se me echo a perder mi portátil y perdí todo DX y tuve que empezar el capitulo de nuevo.

No quiero aburrirlos mas, así que empiece esto.

Lo O'C de esta historia me pertenecen a mi.

 **No soy dueño de Hetalia y/o sus personajes.**

Luces, cámara, **¡Accion!**

* * *

CAPITULO 3- parte 1: Hijos.

-¿¡ITALIA!?- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Las nueve naciones miraron en shock a la nación italiana.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-I-Italia… ¿eres tú?- Dijo Alemania.

Alemania no sabía que pensar, miro a Italia, quien ya no era el que vio hace unas horas. Él estaba con un uniforme militar de su país, pero de color negro con una pistola en su cintura, unas botas color negros, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando sus ojos color ámbar y lo que sorprendió más a la nación alemana, una cicatriz que casi recorría toda su mejilla derecha.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, Alemania.- Dijo con una pequeña carcajada al final.

-Italia-kun ¿Usted es el líder de la resistencia?- Pregunto sorprendido Japón.

-Sí, lo soy.- Dijo el con calma.

Un silencio inundo la habitación.

-Luciano me dijo que les conto un poco sobre la condición en la que estábamos, ¿no?- dijo a las naciones.

-S-Si.- Dijo Japón.

-Pero… solo les conto la historia resumida.- Dijo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Alemania.

-Verán… cuando EVA lanzo sus bombas, los países que se vieron más afectados fueron, Canadá, China, España, Noruega, Suecia y por ultimo Alemania.- Dijo levantándose de la silla y poniéndose al frente del escritorio.- Después de casi liquidar a más de 105.000 personas, EVA tomo el control de los robots que los Estados Unidos tenían en una base militar, como ustedes saben. EVA no solo mato a personas con esos robots, sino que también los esclavizo.- Dijo.

-¿Esclavizo?- Pregunto Estados Unidos.

-Sí, uso a las personas para que construyeran más de esas máquinas, y casi en unos meses esclavizo y destruyo a casi todos los países del mundo. Los países que cayeron primero fueron, Canadá, Noruega y Finlandia.- Dichos países quedaron blancos.- Los que los siguieron fueron España, China, Japón, Francia… y Alemania.- Susurro lo del final.

Alemania y los otros nueve países, quedaron pasmados con la información.

-Hace dos meses, también perdimos lo que nos quedaba de los Estados Unidos.- Dijo mirando al americano.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Yo?- Dijo casi blanco como un papel.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Dijo España.

-Si… todos ustedes… están muertos…- Dijo Italia, con un brillo en sus ojos.

Silencio.

-¡No puede ser, somos países, no podemos morir, aru!- Grito histérico china.

-Un país puede morir de dos formas, uno, que su país sea disuelto o dos que se elimine toda vida humana de este.- Dijo Italia en tono frio.

-N-No puede ser verdad…-

-Realmente cuando Luciano me dijo que Arthur del pasado, los envió aquí, no sabía que pensar.- Dijo Italia con un suspiro al final.

-Pero… ¿por qué eres tú el líder?- Pregunto el Americano confundido.

-Estados Unidos era originalmente el líder de la resistencia, pero… al perderlo el segundo país más fuerte tomo el control, ósea yo.- Dijo serrando los ojos.

-¿Tu? ¿El segundo país más fuerte?, ¿esto es una especie de broma?- Pregunto incrédulo Estados Unidos.

Sin previo aviso y con una velocidad sobrehumana, Italia agarro a América de la chaqueta y lo arrastro a unos centímetros de su cara, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ira.

-Vuelves a insultarme, estúpido comedor de hamburguesas y te juro que lamentaras haberme insultado, ¿Entendido?- Dijo entre dientes, mirando al americano a los ojos. El estadounidense solo asintió con la cabeza violentamente sin decir palabra.

-Bien.- Dijo soltándolo.

Todos los países que quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos. Italia solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Muchas cosas pasaron, como pueden ver.- Dijo Italia, mirando a Alemania.- Tuve que se fuerte… para nuestros niños.- Dijo.

-¿Niños?- Pregunto Alemania confundido.

-¡LUCIANO!- Grito Italia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Si?- Pregunto este, saliendo de atrás de la puerta, con su máscara todavía puesta.

-¿Anna y Sakura están ahí contigo?- Pregunto.

-Sí.- Dijo mirando a Italia.

-Está bien… trae a Anna y Sakura.-Ordeno.

El chico solo asintió y se desvaneció detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando, Italia-Kun?- Pregunto confundido Japón.

Italia no respondió, solo se quedó parado hasta que Luciano volvió a entrar a la habitación acompañada por Anna y Sakura, las cuales todavía tenían las máscaras igual que Luciano.

-Chicos, preséntense.- Ordeno de nuevo Italia.

-Uno.-

Luciano dio un paso al frente.

-Ne~ Un placer conocerlos, soy el hijo mayor de Alemania y Italia del Norte, mi nombre es Luciano Vargas Beilschmidt, y tengo 19 años.- Dijo mientras se sacaba la máscara.

Alemania y las otras ocho naciones se quedaron completamente confundidos y sorprendidos, no solo por el apellido del chico y porque dijo que era hijo de Alemania y Italia, sino también lo parecido que era a este, su cabello era del mismo color, el rostro casi el mismo, solo que el de Luciano era más joven y un poco más bajo que Italia, las naciones podrían decir que eran casi clones, sino fuera porque los ojos de Luciano eran la copia exacta de los ojos de Alemania.

-Dos.-

Anna dio un paso adelante antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

-Hallo, un placer, soy la hija menor de Alemania e Italia del Norte, mi nombre es Anna Vargas Beilschmidt, tengo 17 años.- Dijo quitándose la máscara.

Ella tenía como se podía notar sin la máscara, cabello rubio corto como el de Alemania, con un rulo más pequeño que el de Luciano y sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

-Tres.-

Y por último Sakura dio un paso adelante.

\- Kon'nichiwa, mi nombre es Sakura Honda Karpusi, tengo 17 años.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba asía adelante.- Soy la hija menor de Grecia y Japón.- Dijo quitándose la máscara.

Sakura tenía el cabello negro corto hasta por encima de los hombros y sus ojos eran de color marrón claro, parecía una versión femenina de Japón.

Los que se vieron más afectados por la presentación de los chicos, fueron Alemania y Japón, los cuales estaban completamente rojos como uno de los tomates de España, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con la mandíbula para abajo.

-Ne~ mamma ¿traemos a los demás?- pregunto Luciano a Italia.

-…Todavía no…- Dijo.

-¡Italia!- Grito Alemania.

-¿Si?- pregunto calmado mirando al alemán.

Este abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerró. Italia solo suspiro.

-¿Te preguntas como es que tenemos hijos?- Le dijo.

El y el resto de las naciones asintieron.

-Bueno… ya que nosotros no somos técnicamente humanos y la mayoría de nosotros somos hombres. Parece que nosotros tenemos no solo los órganos masculinos sino también los femeninos, así que podemos quedar embarazados.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las nueve naciones quedaron blancas.

-¿Nosotros también tenemos hijos, aru?- Pregunto china curioso.

-Si.- Le respondió.

-¿Podemos verlos?- Pregunto España esperanzado.

-No.- respondió secamente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Estados Unidos.

-Por qué no quiero un drama…- Dijo.

-¿Drama?- Pregunto Noruega.

Italia estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Todos voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello color blanco amarillento con los ojos morados, iba con un mini pantalón vaquero color celeste, una remera negra y una sudadera color blanco abajo de esta, tenía unas botas que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas y tenía un oso polar con un moño negro en el cuello colgado de su espalda.

-¡kesesesese, no lloren, la impresionante María Beilschmidt ya está aquí!- Grito la chica.

-¡María te dije que no vinieras!- le grito Anna a la chica.

-¡Soy demasiado impresionante para recibir órdenes, kesesese~!- Dijo María.

-¡María!- Grito Italia.

-H-Hallo t-tío F-Feliciano.- saludo nerviosa al ver a Italia.- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- mirando a las naciones.- Me parecen conocidos…- Dijo mirando a ellos en especial a Canadá, quien se sorprendió que lo notara.

-P-Pues…- tartamudeo Anna, pero fue interrumpida por Italia.

-María afuera.- dijo mirando a la chica.

-P-Pero…- Trato de protestar.

-¡Ahora!- Grito.

-¡Si señor!- grito mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

Sin decir nada Italia salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a las naciones confundidos.

-¿Crees que mamma este enojada?- Le pregunto Luciano a Anna, la cual suspiro.

-Seguramente.-Dijo.- Supongo que fue un shock encontrarse con Vati de nuevo…- Dijo en vos baja, mientras miraba a Alemania.

España vio con intriga y emoción a los hijos de Alemania y Japón, ' _me pregunto si tuve hijos con Lovi_ ~ _'_ se preguntó en su mente, mientras empezó a divagar como seria sus hijos con Romano.

Canadá se quedó mirando la puerta con intriga, la chica que se llamaba María, le parecía curiosa, ya que su personalidad era muy parecida a la de Prusia, hasta tenía su risa, pero también le confundió el oso polar que logro ver en su espalda, se parecía mucho a Kumajiro '¿ _Podría ser que_ …? ', Canadá sacudió la cabeza, ' _No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?'_ Se sonrojo, ante el pensamiento.

-¿Luka?- Le pregunto susurrando Finlandia a Noruega.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Crees que los demás estén bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

Noruega no respondió.

-¿L-Luka -

-Espero que si.- Dijo sin cambiar su cara inexpresiva.

-E-Esta bien… si tú lo dices.- Dijo terminando con la conversación.

China miro con interés a la hija de Japón, la cual solo estaba parada con los ojos serrados al lado de sus compañeros.

-Disculpa…- Llamo china.

Para sorpresa de la vieja nación la muchacha literalmente salto del susto y abrió sus ojos, ella parecía muy aturdida al principio, pero luego de ver que era china se calmó.

-¿Necesita algo, China-sama?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quería preguntarte algo, si no te molesta.- Dijo China.

-Claro, China-Sama ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, cuando estábamos afuera ustedes hablaron en un idioma extraño ¿verdad?- Dijo.

-¡Oh! Sí, es un idioma que creo Luciano-Kun para comunicarnos en secreto, es una mescla entre el italiano y el alemán.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- Dijo China.

-¿S-Sakura-Chan?- Llamo Japón, ya salido del trance de la noticia.

-¿S-sí, O-okasan?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-B-bueno… ¿Grecia-san está… vivo?- Pregunto nervioso, lo que causo una sonrisa de Sakura.

-No te preocupes Okasan, otôsan está bien, lo veras pronto.- Dijo Sakura, haciendo que Japón suspirara tranquilo.

De pronto Italia volvió a entrar a la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a todos, dando un suspiro.

-Parece que Alexa le aviso a casi toda la base sobre nuestros nuevos inquilinos.- Dijo molesto.

-Meit Gott ... Alexa ...- Murmuro Dar molesta.

-Ne~ esto no es bueno.- Dijo Luciano en vos baja.

-¿Qué haremos Señor Feliciano-Sama?- Pregunto Sakura.

Italia suspiro.- No hay de otra, casi toda la base lo sabe y sería cuestión de tiempo que los otros vengan a averiguar quien vino…-Dijo mirando a los nueve países.- Tendremos que decir la verdad… Anna, ve y trae a Alexa, Al, Grang, Kira, Alice y a Amelia.-Le dijo a Anna quien asintió y salió por la puerta.- Este va a ser un largo día…- Dijo con un suspiro.

Después de un rato Anna volvió a entrar a la habitación acompañada por Tres chicas y dos chicos.

-Bien, primero Al.- Dijo Italia.

Un muchacho de unos 18 años dio un paso más cerca de las naciones, el chico parecía un clon de América solo que más joven, la única diferencia era que el chico tenía el ojo izquierdo de color verde, mientras que el derecho era azul e iba vestido con una camisa que decía "Hero" en ella, unos pantalones vaqueros sueltos de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo. Mirando a las naciones dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hola, mi nombre en Jr. Alfred F. Jones- Kirkland, pero díganme Al, tengo 18 años y soy el hijo mayor de los Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra o Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland!- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a América quien parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Siguen Alice y Amelia.- Dijo Italia sin darles tiempo de reaccionar a los países sorprendidos.

Dos chicas dieron un paso al frente. La primera era una chica de cabello rubio arena corto, unos ojos azules, tenía puesto una sudadera color blanco con una chaqueta muy parecida a la de América, una falda color marrón con unas medias que le cubrían toda las piernas, una botas de color marrón claro y llevaba unos lentes. Con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Amelia Jones- Kirkland, tengo 14 años y soy la hija del medio de Estados unidos y Gran Bretaña.- Dijo, mientras que también miraba a América que ahora estaba rojo.

La otra chica dio un paso enfrente de las naciones junto a Amelia, la chica tenía el cabello rubio largo, recogido por dos coletas, iba vestida con una remera la cual decía "Rock", tenía una falda con unas medias que cubrían toda su pierna con franjas, unas botas negras y llevaba lentes. La chica con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa dijo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Jones- Kirkland, tengo 14 años y soy la hija menor de Los Estados unidos de América y Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte.- Dijo mientras veía que américa cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¿¡América!?- Grito Canadá, sorprendentemente alto.

-¡HAHAHAHA, papi se sorprendió!- Rio Amelia.

-Por la reina…- Dijo Alice dándose un facepalm.

Al solo rio en vos baja.

-Sabía que iba a pasar.- Dijo Italia dando un suspiro.- Alexa, preséntate.- Dijo ignorando a el americano desmayado.

Una chica de cabello rojizo se acercó a las naciones, todas las naciones reconocieron que era la muchacha que se encontraron en la entrada de la base, solo que sin la máscara. La chica tenía ojos azules, cabello rojizo rizado, llevaba una remera de mangas largas color morado, pantalones vaqueros grises ajustados y botas cortas color marrón oscuro.

\- Bonjour~ mi nombre es Alexa Kirkland –Bonnefoy, tengo 17 años, soy la hija menor de Allistor Kirkland, Escocia y Francis Bonnefoy, Francia.- Dijo mientras sacaba una rosa roja de la nada.

\- ¿¡Q-Queee!?- Gritaron todos giraron la cabeza a la nación francesa, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse de la noticia.- ¿T-tengo una hija?- Dijo mirando a Alexa con los ojos grandes.- ¿Y con Écosse?

Alexa estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Italia la interrumpió.

-Hablaremos de eso después.- Dijo mirando a Alexa.- Ahora, es el turno de Kira y Grang.-Dijo ignorando el puchero de Alexa.

Un chico y una chica dieron un paso al frente.

El muchacho tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo, recogido por una coleta, tenía impresionantes ojos de color morado, llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la de china.

-Ni hao, mi nombre es Grang Braginski - Wang, tengo 19 años, soy el hijo mayor de Ivan Braginski o Rusia y Wang Yao o China, aru.- Dijo, con el característico 'aru' de China.

China, junto a los otros países (Excepto américa quien seguía desmayado.) dejaron caer sus mandíbulas asía abajo.

-¿¡Tengo un hijo con Ivan!?- Grito china.

\- De echo tienes tres.- Dijo Grang mirando a China.

-¿¡TRES!?- Grito más fuerte.

De pronto la chica que estaba al lado de Grang se acercó a china y le agarro las manos con fuerza mientras sonreía feliz.

La chica tenía el cabello blanco grisáceo, sus ojos eran de color morado, iba vestida con una remera mangas largas, unos pantalones vaqueros de color blanco y tenía una bufanda color rosado.

-¡Здравствуйте, mi nombre es Kira Braginski - Wang, tengo 16 años, soy tu hija del medio!- Dijo mientras sonreía feliz.- Un placer conocerte мама.- Dijo.

-Huh… U-un placer c-conocerte también, K-Kira.- Dijo China saludando nerviosamente a su hija.

Kira sonrió contenta.

-Conocerás a Lion después, el seguramente este con папа.- Dijo Grang, china solo supuso que Lion era su otro hijo.

-Sakura, ¿Podrías traer a María, Frederick, Romeo e Isabela?- Le dijo Feliciano a Sakura.

-Claro, Feliciano-Sama.- Dijo mientras se retiraba por la puerta.

-Ahora, ustedes…- Dijo mirando a Al, Kira, Grang, Alexa, Alice y Amelia.- Vallan a avisarle a fatello y a los demás- Les dijo.

¿¡Eh!?- Grito Amelia.- ¡Pero quiero quedarme con mi papa!- Grito, abrasando a el inconsciente americano.

-¡Yo también quiero quédame con мама!- Se quejó Kira abrasando a China con fuerza, mientras que este dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de la fuerza del abrazo.- ¡Y también con Lucí-Chan.- Dijo sin abrazar a China, mientras miraba a Luciano con una sonrisa, mientras que Luciano solo se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada y Anna solo suspiro.

-Por favor, señor Feliciano.- Dijo Alexa dándole ojos de cachorro justo a Kira y Amelia, mientras estaba al lado de Francia.

-Está bien…- Dijo Italia rendido.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron victoriosas.

-…- Ninguno de los ocho países se animó a decir nada.

-¿Mmm?- Dijo Alfred despertando.

-¡Oh, papa está despertando!- Dijo Amelia a los demás.

-¡América!- Grito- susurrando Canadá, corriendo a su hermano.

-¿Bro?- pregunto.

-Si soy yo.- Dijo Canadá suspirando aliviado.

-Jajaja, sabes, tuve un sueño raro, el cual viajábamos al futuro y que estaba muerto y tuve hijos con Iggy, jajaja- Se rio América.

-E-eh…No fue un sueño Alfred…- Dijo Canadá.

-¿Eh -

Al se acercó a América.

-Sorry pa, pero esto no es un sueño.- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Y-ya veo…- Dijo América.- ¿y de quien son hijos ellos?- le pregunto susurrando a Canadá, mientras señalaba a Alexa, Grang y Kira.

-Alexa en Hija de Papa y de Escocia y Gran y Kira son hijos de Rusia y China.- Le dijo Canadá.

Antes de que América pudiera decir algo Sakura volvió a entrar a la habitación, justo a dos chicos y dos chicas.

-Feliciano-Sama ya estamos aquí.- Dijo Sakura a Feliciano.

-Gracias Sakura.- Dijo Italia.- Bien, podrían presentarse Rome y Isabela.- dijo.

Una chica y un chico dieron un paso al frente.

El muchacho parecía casi una copia de Italia Romano, el cabello del mismo color, la piel un poco bronceada, los ojos eran de color verdes en vez de dorados, tenía el mismo rulo y iba con una camisa remangada de color blanco sucio, unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, rotos en la parte de las rodillas y unas zapatillas color verde. El muchacho miro a los países uno por uno hasta que fijo su vista en España y le dio una mirada enojada.

-Mi nombre en Romeo Fernando Carriedo- Vargas, tengo 19 años y soy hijo de España y Italia de sur.- Dijo mirando a todos.

El primero en reaccionar fue España, quien empezó a sonreír de felicidad. Pero antes de que dijera algo una de las dos chicas se acercó a él con una sonrisa igual de feliz que la de España.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos de color dorados como los de Romano, parecía mucho más joven que Romeo, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo sin mangas, tenía un cinturón color marrón en la cadera que tenía como una especie de bolso al costado.

-Hola~ Mi nombre es Isabela María Carriedo- Vargas, tengo 14 años y soy la hija menor de España y Italia del sur.- Dijo mientras de daba un abrazo a España quien lo devolvió feliz.

-Fusososo~ tengo hijos con Lovi~ - Dijo feliz España.

-Fusosososo~ por fin conozco a mi Papa~ - dijo Isabela con felicidad, lo que confundió a España, quien se dijo que le preguntaría después.

-…Tkc...- Dijo Romeo enojado murmurando insultos en italiano y Español, que solo fueron oídos por Luciano, quien suspiro.

- _No seas así Romeo, sabes que él no lo sabe, no desquites tu ira con el_ \- Le susurro Luciano a su primo.

-Lo que se…- Murmuro Romeo.

-¡Kesesesese, esto parece un melodrama, kesesese!- Rio una chica, los países recordaron que era la chica a la que Italia corrió.- ¡Hello, soy la impresionante María Williams-Beilschmidt, hija de mis impresionantes padres Matthew Williams o Canadá y Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia.- Dijo María, mientras enredaba su brazo en un chico un poco más alto que ella, el muchacho era también un clon casi parecido a Canadá, con la poca diferencia de que era solo un adolescente y los ojos rojos rubí, como Prusia, iba vestido con una remera color verde, unos pantalones sueltos color gris y unas zapatillas color rojo.

\- Y este es mi asombroso hermano gemelo, Frederick, ¡di hola hermanito!- Dijo sonriéndole a Frederick, este solo suspiro.

-María, yo soy el mayor…- Dijo en voz baja.- Hola, como dijo María, mi nombre es Frederick Williams-Beilschmidt, un placer conocerlos.- Dijo.

Canadá se sonrojo como loco al saber que tuvo hijos con su amor platónico y mejor amigo Prusia, por lo contrario América estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo al imaginarse a su dulce y tranquilo hermanito con la ex nación de Prusia, Francia estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que su hijo y su mejor amigo Prusia llegarían a estar juntos, por otro lado Alemania también se sorprendió, claro, él sabía que su hermano mayor tenía un flechazo por la nación invisible, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tendría hijos con este. El resto de naciones también quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

Fin de la parte 1

* * *

Hice este capitulo mas largo de lo que pensaba para compensar mi tardanza :3

Dejen un Reviews para que esta historia continué y si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna recomendación se los agradezco~ :3

Hasta la pasta~


	4. Hijos- Parte 2

Hoi, soy Naku!

Realmente lo siento por no actualizar la historia, me eh distraído leyendo fancition de Undertale (Un juego, MUY RECOMENDADO :3) y Porta (me gusto, okey?!)

Lo que sea... es muy cortito este capitulo ya que ando sin impiracion... no me matéis!

Y gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo para seguir, tratare de escribir mas... pero no prometo nada ;c

Sin mas espesemos!

 **No soy dueña de hetalia o sus personajes!**

 **Los O'C de esta historia me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

Parte 2-

Feliciano estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, revelando a una chica con cabello plateado tan largo hasta por debajo de la cintura atado por un moño, con un rulo extraño saliendo, el cual parecía ter una cara (pista: se parece al de Corea del sur), iba con un vestido color azul oscuro con un moño en la cintura y unos zapatos color negros.

-¡Kira каханне, cásate conmigo, da-ze!- Grito la chica corriendo con un aura aterradora a Kira, esta empezó a temblar de miedo, soltó China y se escondido detrás de Luciano.

-¡V-Vete S-Suni!- Grito Kira de miedo.

-No sé por qué siento un deja vu, aru- Murmuro China.

-Cásate conmigo, da-ze.- Grito la chica llamada Suni, mientras se acercaba a Kira quien se puso a llorar.

-¡Suni, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te acerques a Kira!- Grito Luciano seriamente enojado y con un aura igual a la de Rusia, interponiéndose entre las dos, sorprendiendo a las naciones el repentino cambio de humor de este y un poco asustados por la aura.

-¡Los pechos de Kira me pertenecen, da-ze!- Dijo enojada la chica.- ¡¿Verdad kira- Chan?!- Dijo sacando un cuchillo.

-¡NO, VETE!- Grito escondiéndose más atrás de Luciano.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Feliciano, poniéndose en medio de ellos.- Suni, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no acoses a tu prima.- Le regaño a la joven, esta pensó un rato y le contento.

-¿Unas 102 veces, no?- Dijo calmada, dando una vuelta de 108 grados a su humor, Feliciano dio un suspiro pesado.

-Bien, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te presentas?- Les dijo a esta.

-¿Presentarme?- Dijo confundida.

Grang se acercó a esta y le dijo algo en el oído, ella abrió sus ojos grandes y miro a las naciones sorprendida.

-¿Entiendes?- Dijo Grang, ella asintió.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Suni Arlovskaya-Soo, soy hija de Yang Soo, Corea del sur y Natalia Arlovskaya, Bielorrusia.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Un silencio lleno la habitación.

-¡¿Qué/ ARU?!- Grito China y el resto de países, lo que causo la risa de Suni y algunos más en la sala.

\- ¡¿Corea y Bielorrusia?!- Grito China, no podía creer que su hermano menor y la hermana menor de Rusia se hicieran una pareja y mucho menos llegar a tener una hija, estaba a punto de bombardear de preguntas a la chica cuando Italia lo interrumpió.

-Creo que será mejor dividirnos y avisar al resto de los demás sobre la llegada de Alemania, Japón, Francia, América, Canadá, China, Noruega, Finlandia y España, así que Grang, Kira, Frederick y María llevaran a Canadá y a China con Rusia, Lion y Prusia.- Dijo mirando a los niños.- Romeo y Isabela a España con Romano, Amelia, Alice, Al y Alexa a América y Francia con Inglaterra, Anna, Luciano y Sakura a Alemania y Japón, con Grecia. Y por último yo llevare a Noruega y Finlandia, con el resto de los nórdicos- Informo.

-¡Y yo que, Da-ze, quiero ir con Kira-Chan!- Grito indignada Suni, Kira empezó a temblar, China no pudo evitar mirar a su hija con ojos de compasión.

-Suni tu iras a avisarle a tus padres y a los demás.-Dijo.

-¡P-Pero, p-pero…!- Trato de protestar.

-Sin pero, ahora ve.- Dijo en tono de orden, Suni sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación refunfuñando.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos.- Dijo Italia.

-Con América y Francia-

América y Francia estaban nerviosos, hace unas pocas horas estaban en una reunión normal y de golpe se encontraban en el futuro con sus hijos e hijas.

América todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la nueva información, nunca, pero nunca, llego a imaginarse que tendría hijos con Arthur, claro, él había estado enamorado de su antiguo tutor desde la primera guerra mundial, pero nunca imagino que algún día le correspondería los sentimientos y aquí estaba siguiendo a sus tres hijos a ver a Inglaterra del futuro, eso lo preocupo un poco, Italia les había contado que esa tal "EVA" había atacado a todos los países y estaba muy preocupado de que Inglaterra no estuviera bien, por supuesto que lo averiguaría pronto.

Mientras tanto Francia también estaba teniendo un encuentro de sentimientos mientras caminaba. Tenía una hija, eso ya lo había asimilado, estaba feliz y emocionado, noto que su hija tenía mucho su carácter y eso lo alegro, lo que si lo sorprendió es que fuera con Escocia, nunca pensó que algún día el malhumorado, fumador y alcohólico escoses por fin aceptara sus sentimientos, claro está que se había declarado a él más de una cien veces pero siempre lo rechazaba, otra cosa que intrigaba a Francis, era el hecho que su hija había dicho que era la hija menor, ¿eso quería decir que tenía otro hijo o hija? Decidió que le preguntaría después a Alexa.

-Bien ya llegamos.- Dijo Al sacando de sus pensamientos a ambas naciones.

Los seis estaban parados frente a una puerta de color azul oscuro con un cartel que decía "Arthur Kirkland", Al se acercó a la puerta y toco, pero nadie respondió.

-¿Acaso mama no está?- Pregunto confundida Amelia.

-No lo creo, él me dijo que estaría en su habitación todo el día.- Dijo Alice.

-¿Tal vez está durmiendo?- Dijo Alexa.

Al sin molestarse en decir nada abrió la puerta, revelando una habitación llena de libros tirados y apilados, papeles tirados en el suelo, un mapa que mostraba al mundo y a varios países en rojo, también se podía ver una cama llena de más libros y papeles.

América y Francia fruncieron el ceño al ver la habitación, ellos sabia lo estricto que era Inglaterra con el orden y la limpieza y esta habitación no iba nada acorde a él.

-¿¡Mama, estás aquí!?- Grito Al.

No hubo respuesta.

O eso parecía hasta que se escuchó un leve gemido y movimientos por debajo de una montaña de libros y lograron ver una mano salir por abajo.

-¡Mama/Tío Inglaterra!- Gritaron los hermanos y Alexa corriendo a la montaña de libros y corriéndolos, por un segundo Alfred y Francis no sabían cómo reaccionar pero se unieron rápidamente a correr los libros.

Después de unos segundos lograron sacar a una persona de allí, tenía cabello rubio despeinado, ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco tejido de color verde, pantalones marrones de vestir y zapatos de vestir negros y lo que más resaltaban eran unas cejar gruesa de oruga que Francia y américa reconocían bien, era Inglaterra.

-¡¿Mama, estas bien?!- Gritaron los chicos corriendo a su madre.

-Sí, no se preocupen, niños, estoy bien.- Dijo Inglaterra, frotándose la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tio Arthur, que le paso?- Pregunto Alexa acercándose a los hermanos y a su madre.

-Está tratando de encontrar un libro, cuando saque uno, una montaña de libros cayó enzima mío…- Dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Y para que los llamo Feliciano, chicos?- Pregunto sin todavía notar la presencia de las dos naciones.

-E-Eh… b-bueno…- Tartamudeo Alice.

-Bien…- Dijo Amelia.

-Vera el tío Arthur…- Dijo Alexa mirando a otro lado.

Al solo suspiro, enserio, abecés no entendía a sus hermanas y su prima.

-Mama.- Llamo a Inglaterra, el nombrado lo miro.- Bueno… al parecer cuando Anna, Sakura y Luciano estaban buscando provisiones en una ciudad cerca de aquí… encontraron a unas personas… y bueno.- Dijo mientras señalo a América y Francia, Arthur se les quedo mirando con los ojos grandes.- Eran las naciones muertas… parece que terminaron aquí por culpa de un hechizo que tu del pasado lanzo y papa y el tío Francis del pasado terminaron aquí junto con otras naciones muertas.- Informo riéndose nerviosamente.

Todos en la habitación esperaban la reacción de Arthur, mientras que este estaba en shock mirando a América y a Francia, de pronto lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas, sin decir nada el corrió a América y a Francia y los abrazo con tanta fuerza que el aire de sus pulmones salió disparado, obviamente Arthur era más fuerte de lo que recordaban, este parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo fuerte que los estaba abrazando y los soltó rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento! ¿No los lastime verdad?- Pregunto preocupado.- En serio son ustedes…- Susurro eso.

Francia y América se le quedaron mirando unos minutos aturdidos hasta que Al interrumpió entre los tres.

-Mama ¿por qué no vas a comer algo? debes tener hambre, ya que no desayunaste esta mañana. Ali, Amelia, ¿Por qué no acompañan a mama?- Dijo mientras empujaba a su madre y hermanas afuera de la habitación, por suerte para él, Alice se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer su hermano.

-Al tiene razón mama, vamos a comer unos bollos con te ¿verdad Amelia?- Dijo Alice mirando a su hermana tratando de que su ingenua gemela notara lo que quería hacer, gracias a dios Amelia se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh~ si, tienes razón, vamos mama!- Dijo tirando del brazo a Arthur.

-¡P-Pero, p-pero…!- Trata de protestar Inglaterra.

-¡No te preocupes mama, nos veremos en el comedor en unos minutos!- Dijo Al mientras veía a su madre siendo arrastrado por sus hermanas.

-Sí, tío Arthur, lo veremos después~- Dijo Alexa mientras saludaba con su mano.

Silencio.

Al y Alexa voltearon a las aun aturdidas naciones muertas.

-Hahaha… lo siento por eso… mama se volvió muy sensible después de la muerte de papa, el tío Francis y el tío Matt…- Dijo Al mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

-…- América no sabía que decir realmente, por suerte Francia hablo por él.

-Tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo morimos nosotros?- Pregunto Francia.

Al y Alexa se pusieron tensos.

-E-Eh… B-Bueno…- Tartamudeo Alexa, Al suspiro.

-¿No sería mejor que esperemos que el tío Mattie y los demás estén para contarles?- Dijo Al dándole una sonrisa triste.

\- ... Para ... - soplo web con tristeza.

-¿Por favor?- Suplico, parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Claro… hijo…- Dijo Alfred.- ¿Abrazo?- dijo extendiendo los brazos torpemente, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a esta situación.

Al solo asintió y abrazo con fuerza a América.

- _Te extraño, papa…_ -Murmuro Al, pero Alfred no llego a escucharlo.

-¿Fue muy difícil, no?- Dijo Francia mirando el abrazo de padre e hijo, Alexa suspiro pesadamente, pero le dio una sonrisa.

-Es difícil perder a una persona que amas ¿no papa?- Dijo esta.

Francis sonrió con tristeza, sabía perfectamente esa sensación, esa misma sensación que sintió cuando su amada Juana murió.

-Es mejor que vallamos a reunirnos con mom, Alice y Amelia.- Dijo Al mientras se separaba por fin de América.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto América preocupado.

-he pasado peores.- Dijo.

América no parecía muy convencido pero decidió dejar el tema.

-Está bien, es mejor que vayamos.- Dijo Alexa.

Francia y América asintieron.

-Con España-

España estaba muy feliz mientras seguía a sus hijos por un pasillo a ver a su amado Romano. Miro a su hija la cual parecía igual de feliz que él.

-¿Hermano mayor, donde crees que se encuentre mama?- Pregunto Isabela a Romeo, este con el ceño fruncido le respondió.

-Debe de estar en la sala de armas, sabes cómo le gusta estar ahí.- Dijo.

-¿Sala de armas?- Pregunto España.

-Sip~ mama se encarga de limpiar y mantener todas las armas en la base.- Dijo Isabela, España solo asintió, de pronto recordó algo.

-Isabel, cuando estuvimos te presentaste dijiste que no me conocías ¿Por qué?- Pregunto, pudo notar que Romeo se puso tenso y desvió la mirada a otro lado, pero Isabela le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando moriste, yo era demasiado joven para recordarte.- Dijo

-Oh…- Dijo triste.

-¡Pero mamá siempre me contaba historia de ti, como cuando le salvaste del señor Turquía o cuando peléate con la tu armada valientemente contra en seños Inglaterra!- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa feliz, España le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar que su lindo Lovi le contaba de el a su hija, Romeo solo suspiro pesadamente. Después de un rato de caminar por unos pasillos llegaron a una muerta grande la cual tenía un cartel que decía "Armería".

España se puso nervioso de repente, no fue por encontrarse con Romano, sino por como reaccionaria, estría feliz, triste, enojado, él no lo sabía, pero estaba preparado para lo venga.

-Tranquilo papa, si mamá se pone enojada, te protegeremos.- Dijo Isabela, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su padre.

-Habla por ti, yo no protejo a nadie.- Dijo Romeo dando un bufido.

-¡No digas eso hermano mayor!- Dijo Isabela enojada tirando de la oreja a su hermano.

-¡Ay, eso duele! ¡Vale, vale lo hare!- Dijo rendido Romeo.

-Me alegro que cooperes.- Dijo sonriendo y soltándolo.

-Lo que sea…- dijo frotándose la oreja.

España miro a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

Romeo abrió la puerta de la armería y entraron dentro. España abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de asombro al ver una habitación llena de armas de todo tipo, desde espadas a pistolas y bazucas.

-¿Impresionante no?- Dijo Isabela mirando divertida la cara pasmada de España, este solo asintió.

-Mama debe de estar en la parte de tiro.- Dijo Romeo caminado hacia la única puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación, siendo seguido por España e Isabela.

Al pasar la puerta llegaron a una habitación de práctica de tiro.

-¿¡Mama, estas aquí!?- Grito Isabela sorprendiendo a España.

-¡Estoy aquí, amor!- Dijo una voz, la indescriptible voz de su querido Roma.

-¡Vamos, papa!- Dijo Isabela arrastrando a España hacia donde venía la voz de Romano.

Entonces lo vio, una persona parada con unos audífonos, era romano, _su_ romano, no parecía haber cambiado casi nada, el mismo hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, los mismos ojos dorados, el mismo rizo que sobresalía, lo único que parecía cambiar era su ropa, en vez de su ropa habitual llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos militares de color marrón claro.

Isabela corrió a romano (este no se dio cuenta de la presencia de España) y lo abrazo, romano sin oponer resistencia le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, Romeo también se acercó a Romano y le dio un corto abrazo.

-¿Qué les trae aquí, mis niños?- Dijo Romano con dulzura, sorprendiendo a España, nunca lo había visto tan amble con alguien ni siquiera con él.

Romeo se acercó a la oreja de Lovino y le susurro algo.

Lovino abrió grande sus ojos y miro a España, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a este, Lovino se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

España miro sorprendido a Lovino y puedo escuchar unos pequeños sollozos.

-¿Roma?- Llamo Antonio, mirando como romano enterraba su rostro en su ropa.

- _España… te amo…_ -Susurro en voz baja Lovino, lamentablemente España no logro escucharlo.

-¿Lovi?- Volvió a llamar Antonio, pero solo obtuvo más sollozos.

-¿Mama, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Isabela preocupada.

-S-sí, lo estoy…- Dijo, claramente mintiendo.

Romano se alejó de España lentamente.

-¿Mama?- Isabela parecía más preocupada.

Sin previo aviso Lovino se fue corriendo de la habitación, sorprendido a Isabela y a España.

-¡Roman-¡- España estaba a punto de ir tras él, cuando Romeo lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo un tiempo.- Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡P-pero…!- Quiso protestar.

-Estúpido padre, se cómo te sientes, pero mama seguramente necesita estar a solas.- Dijo Romeo.

España se deprimió un poco, quería ir tras romano y hacerle saber que sentía haberlo dejado solo con sus dos niños.

-¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? Seguro los otros deben de estar allí ya.- Dijo Romeo caminando hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Oye… mi niña…- Llamo España a Isabela, esta lo miro.

-¿Si, papa?-

-Quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo morí?- Dijo, esta lo miro nerviosa.

-Y-yo… no lo sé, mama y Romeo nunca me dijeron como moriste, solo me contaban historias del pasado tuyo… una vez le pregunte a Romeo y él me dijo que moriste heroicamente y nada mas.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa triste, pero rápidamente la cambio a una feliz.- ¡Es mejor que nos apuremos a alcanzar a Romeo papa, vamos!- Dijo corriendo a donde Romeo.

España miro a sus hijos y dio una sonrisa triste pero feliz a la vez.

-¡Oigan, no me dejen atrás!- Dijo corriendo tras sus hijos.


	5. Información-P1

Hola! hoy les traigo información sobre mis **O'C** que presente hasta ahora algunas cosas son curiosidades que tal vez no estén en la historia en si.

Los **?** son para los **O'C** que no han salido.

Los **(aparenta)** son por que como son hijos de países ellos crecen dependiendo a la economía de sus progenitores!

Espero que les interese saber mas de ellos!

Bye: 3

* * *

Información:

Nombre: Luciano Vargas- Beilschmidt

Edad: 19 años (aparenta)

Padres: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Padre) y Feliciano Vargas (Madre)

Apodo/s: Lucí o Lucí-Chan (Por parte de Kira)

Gustos: El Wurt con pasta, los perros, las armas, la cerveza y su familia y amigos.

Disgustos: Alexa (por razones desconocidas) y la sangre.

Personalidad: Tiene la mayor parte del tiempo la personalidad de su madre (Italia) pero cuando se enoja o se emborracha tiene la de su padre (Alemania), es muy protector con su familia (en especial por su hermana pequeña Anna) y amigos, no tiene miedo a pelear por ellos. Es muy bueno en detectar las emociones de los demás, nadie quiere verlo realmente enojado ya que dicen que da mucho miedo.

Enamorado /a: Kira Wang- Braginski (Novia secreta)

Aspecto: Su aspecto es muy parecido al de Italia con la única diferencia que sus ojos son iguales a los de su padre.

Pasatiempos: Pasar tiempo con Rusia y/o Kira.

Extras Bonus: Él se lleva muy bien con Rusia, cuando era más joven y iba a jugar con Kira, paso mucho tiempo con él, por eso parece que cuando se enoja tiene una aura igual a la de Rusia.

Sus mejores amigos son Romeo y Al, juntos forman el The Bad Trio Boy.

* * *

Nombre: Anna Varga- Beilschmidt

Edad: 17 años (Aparenta)

Padres: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Padre) y Feliciano Vargas (Madre)

Apodo/s: Anny.

Gustos: El Wurt con pasta, los gatos, el boxeo, el vino y su familia y amigos.

Disgustos: La sangre y las arañas.

Personalidad: Tiene la personalidad estricta y seria de su padre, pero cuando se pone borracha (que suele ser muy a menudo, ya que no tiene tolerancia al alcohol), tiene la personalidad de Italia. Es muy áspera en mostrar sus sentimientos igual que su padre y es muy pegada a su madre.

Enamorado/a: Alexa (Novia)

Aspecto: Tiene cabello rubio corto y ojos de color miel ámbar como su madre (Pista: su aspecto es como la de Nyo!Alemania)

Pasatiempo: Hacer boxeo y pasar tiempo con Italia.

Extras Bonus: Tiene un rulo como su madre y hermano, pero el suyo es más pequeño. Suele beber muy a menudo con sus amigos e hermano y le tiene un poco de miedo cuando su hermano o Kira se enojan.

* * *

Nombre: Sakura Honda- Karpusi

Edad: 17 años (Aparenta)

Padres: Heracles Karpusi (Padre) y Kiku Honda (Madre)

Apodo/s: (no tiene por ahora)

Gustos: El sushi, los arboles de cerezo, el anime, los gatos, las siestas (aunque ella lo niegue) y su familia y sus amigos.

Disgustos: (Nada que se sepa)

Personalidad: Es muy tranquila y serena (lo que heredo de Japón), suele quedarse dormida sin previo aviso cuando esta parada mucho tiempo (¡Culpa de Grecia!) y es muy calculadora con lo que pasa.

Enamorado/a: María (Aunque lo niega profundamente)

Aspecto: Tiene cabello negro corto hasta por encima de los hombros y ojos de color marrón oscuro (Se parece a Nyo!Japón)

Extras Bonus: Como su padre, madre y hermano es muy fanática de los gatos y sus mejores amigos son Anna y Luciano.

* * *

Número: Alexandra Bonnefoy- Kirkland

Edad: 17 años (aparenta)

Padres: Allistor Kirkland (Padre) y Francis Bonnefoy (Madre)

Hermanos/as: ?

Apodo/s: Alex o Alexa (por sus amigos y familiares)

Gustos: Diseñar ropa, el vino francés, las rosas y los gatos.

Disgustos: la gente que se viste mal, la sangre y los roedores e insectos.

Personalidad: Su carácter es casi siempre como la de su madre, pero a veces cuando bebe o se enoja llega a ser muy aterradora y sobreprotectora con sus seres queridos, aunque la mayor parte de las veces huye de las batallas para no dañar su ropa.

Enamorado/a: Anna (Novia)

Aspecto: Tiene cabello pelirrojo ondulado y un poco rizado en las puntas y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro.

Extras Bonus: Tiene una cicatriz que recorre toda su espada en diagonal.

* * *

Nombre: Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland.

Edad: 18 (aparenta).

Padres: Alfred F. Jones (Padre) y Arthur Kirkland (Madre).

Hermanos/as: Amelia Jones- Kirkland y Alice Jones- Kirkland

Apodo/s: Todo el mundo le dice "Al".

Gustos: El té, las papas fritas y la magia (oscura).

Disgustos: Los mosquitos.

Personalidad: Su carácter y forma de hablar suelen ser como las de Estados Unidos, pero de vez en cuando cambia su asentó y su forma de hablar a las de Inglaterra.

Enamorado/a: (No se sabe)

Aspecto: Es la copia exacta de américa en su adolescencia con la única diferencia que su ojo izquierda es de color verde y el derecho azul.

Extras Bonus: Aunque no lo admita es muy aficionado a la magia y como su madre puede ver criaturas mágicas e invocarlas (tiene un Conejito de Menta que se llama Algodón)

Sus mejores amigos son Romeo y Luciano, juntos forman el The Bad Trio Boy.

* * *

Número: Amelia Jones-Kirkland

Edad: 14 (aparenta)

Padres: Alfred F. Jones (Madre) y Arthur Kirkland (Padre).

Hermanos/as: Alice Jones-Kirkland (gemela) y Al (Hermano mayor)

Apodo/s: Mel (por su madre)

Gustos: Las hamburguesas, los bollos y las acrobacias.

Disgustos: Kira (A.T: el odio de madre se trasmite a la hija xD)

Personalidad: Es muy imperativa y emocional, suele deprimirse muy mal si algo malo pasa.

Enamorado/a: Grang (platónicamente)

Aspecto: tiene el cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros y ondulado, ojos color azul oscuro y lleva lentes (es parecida a Fem!América)

Extras Bonus: Tiene una serie de cicatrices en sus muñecas por intentarse suicidarse después de la muerte de su madre, ya que eran muy unidas.

* * *

Número: Alice Jones-Kirkland

Edad: 14 (aparenta)

Padres: Alfred F. Jones (Madre) y Arthur Kirkland (Padre)

Hermanos/as: Amelia Jones-Kirkland (gemela) y Al (Hermano mayor)

Apodo/s: Ali (por sus hermanos y padres)

Gustos: La magia (oscura o blanca) el té y bollos

Disgustos: La comida grasa y los malos modales.

Personalidad: Es muy parecida a su padre en personalidad, pero no la hagan enojar que si no los maldecirá.

Enamorado/a: Romeo (No, es cierto!)

Aspecto: Su cabello es de color rubio dorado lago hasta la cintura recogido por dos coletas, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro y lleva gafas ( muy parecida Fem!England)

Extras Bonus: A pesar de tener los ojos azules ella desde los once años empezó a usar púpeles color verde.

* * *

Nombre: Grang Bragisnki- Wang.

Edad: 19 (aparenta).

Padres: Ivan Bragisnki (padre) y Wang Yao (madre).

Hermanos/as: Kira Bragisnki- Wang y Lion Bragisnki- Wang.

Apodo/s: Ninguno

Gustos: Cocinar, la medicina y el frio.

Disgustos: El calor y la suciedad.

Personalidad: Es muy calmado y perfeccionista, no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias y es muy protector con sus hermanos menores.

Enamorado/a: Amelia (platónicamente)

Aspecto: Tiene cabello castaño largo hasta por debajo de los hombros atado por una cola de caballo y tiene ojos color morado.

Extras Bonus: Tiene un pequeño rizo en su cola de caballo como su madre.

* * *

Nombre: Kira Bragisnki- Wang.

Edad: 16 (aparenta)

Padres: Ivan Bragisnki (padre) y Wang Yao (madre).

Hermanos/as: Grang Bragisnki- Wang y Lion Bragisnki- Wang.

Apodo/s: Kiru (por Luciano)

Gustos: El frio, su bufanda, cocinar, la medicina y las peleas.

Disgustos: El calor extremo, la comida grasa y los insectos.

Personalidad: Tiene la personalidad muy parecida a la de Rusia, pero suele ser un poco tímida cuando tiene que hablar frente de todos.

Enamorado/a: Luciano (novio secreto)

Aspecto: Tiene el cabello blanco grisáceo y los ojos morados.

Extras Bonus: Tiene una cicatriz en el estómago por una herida del pasado.

* * *

Nombre: Maria Beilschmidt- Williams

Edad: 16 (aparenta)

Padres: Gilbert Beilschmidt (padre) y Matthew Williams (Madre)

Hermanos/as: Frederick Beilschmidt- Williams (Gemelo)

Apodo/s: Mari

Gustos: El patinaje en helo, el frio, la cerveza y el jokey, los panqueques, su oso polar, los perros y su familia.

Disgustos: cualquier cosa que no sea tan impresionante como ella.

Personalidad: ella es la mayor parte del tiempo como Prusia, pero cuando esta avergonzada o nerviosa se vuelve extremadamente tímida.

Enamorado/a: Sakura (secretamente)

Aspecto: Tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos color morados (básicamente es albina)

Extras Bonus: Tiene un oso polar llamado Kuroru que siempre se olvida su nombre.

* * *

Nombre: Frederick Beilschmidt- Williams

Edad: 16 (aparenta)

Padres: Gilbert Beilschmidt (padre) y Matthew Williams (Madre)

Hermanos/as: Maria Beilschmidt- Williams (gemela)

Apodo/s: Fredy (por su padre)

Gustos: El jokey, el frio, los panqueques, la cerveza, su pajarita Fryme y su familia.

Disgustos: El polvo, el calor y las cosas saladas.

Personalidad: Es muy tranquilo, tímido y paciente como su madre, pero no se equivoque él tiene un gran ego como su padre.

Enamorado/a:?

Aspecto: Se parece a su madre Canadá, pero tiene los ojos de color carmesí como su padre

Extras Bonus: Tiene una pequeña pajarita llamada Fryme.

* * *

Nombre: Romeo Fernández Carriedo- Vargas

Edad: 19 (aparenta)

Padres: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (padre) y Lovino Vargas (madre)

Hermanos/as: Isabela María Carriedo-Vargas

Apodo/s: Romen (por su hermana)

Gustos: la pasta, los tomates, cocinar y su familia.

Disgustos: todo lo que sea una amenaza para su hermana.

Personalidad: Es tsundere como su madre…. xD

Enamorado/a: Alice (secretamente)

Aspecto: Es parecido a romano con la diferencia que sus ojos son verdes.

Extras Bonus: Sus mejores amigos son su primo Luciano y Al.

* * *

Nombre: Isabela María Carriedo-Vargas

Edad: 14 (aparenta)

Padres: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (padre) y Lovino Vargas (madre)

Apodo/s: Isa (Por su familia y Amigas)

Gustos: La paella, la pasta, los tomates y los gatos.

Disgustos: Nada

Personalidad: Es muy alegre y animada como su padre.

Enamorado/a: Nadie

Aspecto: tiene cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y los ojos morados.

Extras Bonus: Tiene un rulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Nombre: Isabela María Carriedo-Vargas

Edad: 14 (aparenta)

Padres: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (padre) y Lovino Vargas (madre)

Apodo/s: Isa (Por su familia y Amigas)

Gustos: La paella, la pasta, los tomates y los gatos.

Disgustos: Nada

Personalidad: Es muy alegre y animada como su padre.

Enamorado/a: Nadie

Aspecto: tiene cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y los ojos morados.

Extras Bonus: Tiene un rulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

* * *

Nombre: Suni Arlovskaya- Soo

Edad: 13 (aparenta)

Padres: Yang Soo (padre) y Natalia Arlovskaya (Madre)

Hermanos/as: Niguno

Apodo/s: Sumi (su padre)

Gustos: Su familia, cocinar, los cuchillos y Kira

Disgustos: Luciano

Personalidad: Solo cabe decir que es la mezcla de las personalidades entre Corea del sur y Belorrusia (Pobre Kira...)

Enamorado/a: Kira

Aspecto: Es parecía de aspecto a su madre pero tiene el rulo estraño de su padre.

Extras Bonus: Su rulo cambia dependiendo del estado de animo que tiene.


End file.
